


All Comes Out In The Wash

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: AU Yeah August 2018 [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/F, Fluff, Laundry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: These, Bill realized abruptly, were not her panties.Prompt: Laundromat AUPairing: Bill Potts/Heather





	All Comes Out In The Wash

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by imaginary_golux

Bill didn’t believe in luck or fate, not after some of the reading the Doctor had assigned her. That meant that the girl Bill was sharing a bank of dryers with had to be a very happy coincidence. She was about Bill’s age and very pretty to start with. She was actually reading a book, which endeared her deeply to Bill. Style-wise, very put together (especially for a girl who needed to do laundry. Unlike Bill. Unless distressed (read: torn) jeans were still in.) And, unless her eyes were deceiving her, the other girl kept sneaking glances at her, and had been reading the same two pages the whole time her clothes had been in the dryer.

The harsh buzz of the dryer jolted her back to reality, and she dumped the clothes into her basket to begin folding while they were still warm. She had gotten through a couple of blouses when something tangled in her fingers. Something in burgundy silk. Stupidly, she held them up for closer examination under the dull fluorescent light.

These, Bill realized abruptly, were not her panties. Her eyes snapped over to the other girl; unwillingly, her brain supplied the image of the stranger wearing nothing but the underwear she was now holding up for the entire world to see. 

A small, polite cough brought her back to reality. “If you want to keep folding my laundry, don’t let me stop you.” The owner of the panties in question offered her a smile and a handshake. “Heather. Nice to meet you.”

“Uh, hi. Bill. I, uh, just got distracted.” What the hell, give it a try. “By you. But not in a creepy way.” Quick, say something else before you get hypnotized by that star in her pupil. “So, what’cha reading?”

Heather laughed. “Are you going to put those down? Or are you trying to imagine what you’d look like in them, too?”

Wait, what? Bill looked down to discover that, somehow, she was still clutching Heather’s knickers like a strand of worry beads. Which was both fitting yet inappropriate. “Oh my god, I am so sorry--wait, _too_?”

Bill’s gratified to see Heather blush, just a little. “I think the color would look good on you. And, um, you’re pretty cute. So, yes, if you want to hang out until your laundry gets done--and maybe after--that would be just fine.”


End file.
